


Cursed

by BrookeWritesSometimes



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Red String of Fate AU, Writing Trade, im sorry, shhsjedjej I feel like this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeWritesSometimes/pseuds/BrookeWritesSometimes
Summary: Yosuke feels like he’s cursed, falling into a trash can manages to prove otherwise.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dandypuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandypuffs/gifts).



> I feel like this is really bad I’m so sorry

Yosuke felt like he was cursed.

As he was growing up, he slowly came to terms with the fact that he’d likely never find his soulmate in the city. It was simply too big, and trying to find the single person with the ending to his piece of thread seemed like an impossible task.

But now that he was in Inaba? Tiny, rural Inaba with a population roughly the size of a penny? It somehow seemed even more impossible. There’s no way that his soulmate, the absolute perfect person for him to be with, lived in  _ Inaba _ of all places. And his assumption seemed to be correct, seeing as it had been six months since he’d moved there and the person on the other end seemed just as elusive as they were while he lived in the city. It’s not like he could have missed them either; with how small the stupid town was he’d have to be really oblivious to not run into them at least once. 

And yet, despite having an even smaller chance of finding his soulmate than before, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He could barely do anything without wondering if they were doing something similar. He wondered what kind of music they listened to, what kind of haircut they had or ooh, what was their favorite color? On this particular day those thoughts were so prominent that Yosuke didn’t realize until a bit too late that his bike was no longer going forward and was in fact heading straight for a trash can on the sidewalk. Oops.

He screamed, but it seemed to remain unheard as he desperately thrashed around in the trash can. Of course he couldn’t just fall off of his bike like usual, he just  _ had _ to fall into a trash can of all places. “Help? Someone??” His cries were getting progressively more and more desperate as he started to lose hope that anyone would ever come help him. As he started to give up though, he felt an arm wrap around his leg and reach to pull him out. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked up to meet his savior.

..Which of course had to be the new transfer student. Wow, great first impression, Yosuke. He  _ definitely _ isn’t going to think of you as the guy who fell in the trash can for the rest of time. Definitely.

“Whew, you saved me! Um..” Yosuke was going to thank him and speed away before he could cause any more damage, but stopped as he noticed just where the other’s eyes were. He was looking at Yosuke’s hand, which wouldn’t have been as weird as it was if he wasn’t staring at it so intently. Yosuke tried not to think much of it and waited another ten or so seconds in hopes that he would stop, but waiting only seemed to make him concentrate on it more. He started growing uncomfortable at this random person staring at his hand for so long, so he jolted it back and just stared at him.

“Uh, dude? You good?” 

“Um.. your pinky…” 

Okay, this guy was definitely crazy. At least he didn’t feel as bad about his first impression anymore. But just in case there actually was something wrong he looked down and- 

What the hell?

_ What the hell?? _

He looked at his hand, then at the new kid’s, then at his own hand, and back at the new kid’s, and kept doing that over and over again until he was completely sure that there wasn’t a mistake. 

Surely enough, the red string on his finger and the one on the transfer student’s were directly connected.

“Wha-” Yosuke still didn’t believe what he was seeing. He moved back, forward, left, right, basically everywhere he could think of, and sure enough, their threads were still attached. Okay, so maybe this was all just a really weird dream. He pinched himself. Nope.

“But you- you’re not a- WHAT THE HELL?” He backed away subconsciously but didn’t bother fixing it once he realized. He was more focused on  _ what the hell that’s a guy? And he’s my soulmate??  _ He’d gotten so used to imagining his destined lover as a girl that he’d never even considered this. Not once in his life, not even for a second, had Yosuke seriously considered the idea of not finding a girl on the other end. And that made him feel sick to his stomach. Not because of his own feelings, he felt suspiciously neutral about it, but because of what everyone else told him. For his entire life, his family had pushed the idea of finding a girlfriend, a  _ girl _ friend, down his throat. So now he was going to be even more of a disappointment than before. Great.

“Did you not.. expect your soulmate to be a guy?” 

“No? Did you??” Yosuke’s eyes frantically moved around, mostly flip-flopping between his hand and his apparent soulmate’s. He didn’t want to believe what he was seeing, but every piece of evidence pointed to the transfer student being his destined lover. It was really hard to deny it when the proof was quite literally right in front of him.

“Um.. yeah?” Yosuke looked down to avoid the disappointed look the other was giving him. In retrospect he didn’t really blame him; realizing your soulmate didn’t even know he was attracted to your gender was nowhere near ideal, but he was too caught up in whatever the hell was going on that it didn’t cross his mind. His apparent soulmate must have noticed Yosuke staring intently at the ground, because the next thing he felt was a hand pulling his chin up.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” Yosuke hesitantly looked back up and noticed a smile that really shouldn’t have been as calming as it was. It was so calming, in fact, that he almost forgot that this  _ guy’s hand was on his chin. _ He started to frantically pull away because they were both guys and that’s  _ not _ something two guys are supposed to do, but stopped himself. There really wasn’t much of a point in denying that the person standing in front of him was his destined lover. The proof was quite literally right in front of him, after all. It still felt wrong, but denial wouldn’t get him anywhere. He really didn’t want to pull away, now that he thought about it. It was..nice, which it really shouldn’t have been because he’d met this guy all of two minutes ago.  _ And he was a guy. _ Unfortunately they needed to actually go to class, and Yosuke sure as hell wasn’t going to walk to school like that, so he reluctantly pulled back.

“Um…”  _ Focus, Yosuke. Like he said, you’ll figure something out.  _ “Right, sorry for freaking out. So, uh, what’s your name?” Not once had Yosuke imagined he’d be this nervous right after finding who his thread attached to. He was supposed to be confident, charming, and knock her off her feet. Then again the ‘her’ wasn’t even a her, so that played a huge part in it.

“Oh, I can’t believe I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Yu Narukami, and you are..?” Okay, he hadn’t keeled over and died from embarrassment . That was a start. Plus, at least he had a name for soulmate. Yu. Hm, he could get used to that.

“I’m Yosuke Hanamura, it’s nice to, uh, meet you.”

“Yeah, you too.”

Yosuke then fell silent. He was  _ supposed _ to be asking Yu about himself because that’s what two soulmates do when they find each other, all of those cheesy romance movies and novels proved it. Unfortunately, even the literal years he’d spent fantasizing about this very moment hadn’t prepared him at all for ..this. So instead he stayed silent and concentrated on the fluttery feelings in his stomach that really shouldn’t have been there.

He kept his eyes mainly on the doors of Yasogami in front of him, but occasionally snuck glances at the other. Yu was attractive, but anyone with two eyes and a brain could see that so it didn’t really prove anything. The fact that Yosuke really, really wanted to hold his hand just might have, but it was so drowned out by the rest of his mind incoherently screaming that he barely even noticed. After around the fourth glance, Yu noticed and they made eye contact for a brief second. That would have been bad enough on it’s own, but the smile Yu gave him in response made Yosuke feel like he was going to melt into the sidewalk. He couldn’t actually tell if it was supposed to be a smile or a smirk; the two functioning brain cells he had left after seeing who his soulmate was had short circuited themselves immediately after seeing it. Either way, the point was that it was  _ cute _ . Way, way too cute for someone he met less than two minutes ago, let alone a guy. Hell, he didn’t even have a semblance for his personality yet and he was already falling for him. Stupid Yu and his stupid smiles.

“Hey, Yosuke? Weren't you riding a bike earlier?”

“Mhm, and?”

“Isn’t it still in the trash can?” 

Oh, right.

In quite literally any other circumstances Yosuke would have scrambled to pick it up even though it was a total piece of junk, but right now? It felt like it didn’t matter in the slightest. His future self would probably scream at him in a few hours after realizing that he now has to walk to school everyday until he could afford a new bike, (which would be approximately never, judging by how often he had to buy Chie steak meals) but that felt like a distant thought. They were already nearly inside of the school and probably almost late, so it would take too much time to turn around. ..Or something. The real reason was that he was way, way too focused on his apparent soulmate and how cute his smiles were to care about something as insignificant as a bike. 

“Uh.. yeah.”

“Are you..going to go get it?”

“...No.”

“Are you sure? I can-” Yosuke cut him off by doing something he never thought he’d have the confidence to do; reaching out and grabbing Yu’s hand. It was a total impulse, one that he would have regretted if said hand wasn’t so warm and nice and comforting and just about every other positive adjective he could think of. The contented sigh he got as a reply only made Yosuke feel like he was going to melt  _ through _ the sidewalk this time, maybe through the core of the earth too if Yu kept smiling like that and oh god was that a blush on his face? 

“We should probably get going, I don’t want you to be late for class.”

“Yeah, right.”

“And are you.. free after school by chance?”

He wasn’t, he knew that. He was supposed to work an extra shift at Junes because one of the part timers quit yesterday and today was going to be busy.

But the remains of Yosuke’s short circuited brain cells didn’t care, and he found himself smiling. “Mhm.”

“Alright, I’ll see you then.”

“See ya.”

  
  


At that moment, Yosuke took everything he’d always thought about his soulmate back.

Being cursed was as far away from the truth as possible.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
